


柯王子+火王子脑洞合集

by sgation



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Bottom Jack, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgation/pseuds/sgation
Summary: 小王子中心的脑洞，大部分时候两个CP同时存在，有3P肉。情感洁癖的同学不要勉强自己。
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Curtis Everett, Jack Benjamin/Johnny Storm
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小王子中心的脑洞，  
> 大部分时候两个CP同时存在，有3P肉。  
> 情感洁癖的同学不要勉强自己。

预警：柯杰克+火杰克 3P涉及 黑化涉及

脑洞来源于电影《机械姬》

柯总是it公司的创始人兼老板，制造了杰克，也意识到了自己对杰克的感觉微妙，超出了创造者对造物的喜爱，有欣赏，有占有欲，还有防备和观望，衡量之下，他一直努力与这个AI保持距离。由于担心自己失去客观性。于是柯总选了公司员工强尼来做图灵测试…

测试为期一个月，强尼在一个月内每日按规定的进程与杰克相处做测试，柯总作为老板在监视器后纵览一切。杰克知道，如果一个月后，自己没有通过测试，那么下场是被销毁或者报废掉，所以在竭尽所能通过测试的同时，寻找着这两个人类的弱点，为自己的自由和利益做着打算…

这个过程中柯总从期待到嫉妒，强尼是从兴奋到迷惑到沦陷。杰克是个绝无仅有的造物，狡猾又纯真，对爱似懂非懂，却又学的飞快…

过程中可有诱惑肉（杰克用新生儿一般的纯洁和初恋般的甜蜜勾引强尼），可有第三人窥视肉（柯总全程在监视器中看，当看到杰克初尝欢爱的身体绽放在强尼的身下时，柯总手里的酒瓶都被摔碎了），可有3p（出于嫉妒，出于让强尼死心的微妙心态，柯总在草杰克的时候，诱哄强尼参与，对强尼说，你看，他一直向你示好，但只是为了迷惑你通过测试而已，这可是一个狡诈的机器女-表子。人类是他的造物主，我就是他的上帝，他可以用来满足我，当我下命令，他也会听话的满足你。

柯蒂斯在杰克身后狠狠的进入他，恨不得把他的后穴操成自己阴茎j的形状，让他知道自己是谁的所有物，恨不能每一下都能把这个小婊子的灵魂撞出身体——如果他有灵魂的话，而杰克被他的力量向前推去，把强尼含的更深了，强尼忍住快感，一只手轻柔又坚定的扶住杰克的肩膀，一只手叉在杰克柔软的棕色头发中。他的目光与抬头看自己的杰克相遇了，杰克眼睛含着水气，眼角发红，像被欲望驱使，又像被哀愁和绝望充满了，强尼觉得杰克在命令下给自己的吻和碰触都带着祈求的意味，杰克在请求自己带他走，杰克的眼睛在哭诉着他的痛苦。杰克把自己最惹人怜爱的角度呈现在强尼眼前，用只有两个人能看到的口型说着我爱你。强尼觉得自己心碎了，这一刻，他决定无论付出何种代价，都要带他的杰克离开这个牢笼。

这一切本是柯蒂斯用来教育强尼的一堂课，可杰克却在床上打了一场漂亮的胜仗，他身心投入的表演了一个让人心碎的小可怜，一个只想和“恋人”私奔的纯情的少年，强尼信以为真，还涌出了壮烈的使命感；又扮演了一个听话的，委屈的孩子，让他的造物主失控了，柯蒂斯有多么愤怒，就有多么意识到自己被杰克吸引。）

总之，杰克在测试期间学会了嫉妒，欲求和爱情，也学会了用这些来诱惑和控制他人…他有着孩童一般的纯真和好奇，却没有人类长期养成的道德感和禁忌。

结局

A逃出克隆岛的路线（强尼带杰克跑了，杰克逃离了自己造物主、父亲、初恋（？）——柯蒂斯，也逃离了禁锢

B机械姬路线（杰克利用了强尼，灭掉了两个攻逃跑了，带着微笑消失在城市繁杂的人流中···


	2. 柯王子+火王子黑帮脑洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abo.  
> 下手快吃个够的小火和下手慢自己痛的老柯。蒙难的杰克，但一切都会好的。  
> 重要的是，他们都得到了自由。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好喜欢人妻杰克~尤其是不忠和不开心的人妻杰克，(╯▽╰ )好香~~

预警：omega人妻杰克，不忠，乱伦

柯蒂斯和强尼是这个城市里最大的黑帮老爷子的两个儿子。但他们境遇天差地别。  
强尼是老爷子的妻子生的，正式的继承人，但从小贪玩叛逆，对家族生意不但不帮忙，反而厌恶至极。老爷子非常宠爱他，也就随了强尼胡闹，甚至有意让强尼远离家族生意。  
眼看唯一的正式继承人帮不上忙，老爷子也不着急，让手下寻找自己的私生子。最后从自己抛弃的各色私生子和私生女里，选了二十几岁，在一个小帮派混得挺有声色的柯蒂斯带回了宅子。

年少的柯蒂斯就这样多了个位高权重的爹，他本来就是沉默寡言的人，老爷子留他在身边，让他做自己左右手，柯蒂斯看不出太多情绪，只是点点头，很快进入了新角色，又很快上手了老头子的生意。  
而这时候的强尼离开了这座城市，到了另一个国家读大学，花天酒地的生活，学着喜欢的专业，过的好不快活。  
但即使这样，柯蒂斯和这个弟弟打照面的时候，也没有过多的情感流露。

过了两年，老头子把城里另一个竞争对手塞拉斯搞垮，把塞拉斯的独子娶回了家。

柯蒂斯第一次见杰克，就是在老头子的酒会上，那个刚刚失去父亲失去容身之所，还被仇人囚禁和占有的男人看起来又冷漠，又美丽。  
老头子一边向柯蒂斯介绍，这就是杰克，是我新的妻子，一边毫无顾忌地当着所有人的面把手放在杰克的屁股上蹂躏。  
杰克的眼圈肉眼可见地红了，咬住自己颤抖的嘴唇，最终既没让眼泪掉下来，也没有低下自己的头颅。  
柯蒂斯想，如果这个人低下头，日子会好过得多。但他那么傻，傻得既不能以柔顺和热情回应掌控自己的人，又不会掩饰自己的痛苦和骄傲。这对于以别人的血和自尊为食的掠食者而言，只会激起更多想要贬损和折辱他的欲望  
杰克是老头子的妻子，但也是一个人质，一个玩物。老头子的部下知道，宅子的女佣知道，花园里的园丁知道……人们谈起他，是老爷子的房里传来的痛苦又断续的呻吟，是一个没有什么资本却又总摆出冷漠骄傲面孔的失败者。窃窃私语中，杰克越发孤立。

柯蒂斯从来没有在杰克身上花不该花的时间，也从不逾矩和他的继母接触。  
但他确实呵斥过在楼梯间讥笑着杰克房中秘事的女佣。女佣们畏惧地闭上了嘴，当柯蒂斯走上二楼，看到站在楼梯口的杰克定定看着他。  
擦肩而过的时候，杰克说了什么，声音那么低，那么轻柔，和柯蒂斯想象中一点也不一样。他或许是说了谢谢。而柯蒂斯却只记得那一刻杰克眼睛中泄露出的脆弱和欲言又止了

柯蒂斯知道杰克望向在自己的时间越来越长，他有几次找老头子汇报事务的时候，看到了在窗口修剪玫瑰的杰克，也看到了杰克眼中的柔软——就像杰克在等待他，就像杰克想要和他说话。  
就像杰克把他当做这个宅子里唯一一个有沟通可能性的正常人。

杰克曾在柯蒂斯受伤回到大宅后，试探着走上前去，用手绢为他擦拭鲜血。杰克低头看他的伤口，眼里是某种柯蒂斯久违了的担心。  
柯蒂斯抓住了杰克的手，抓得太狠，以至于留下了让杰克发痛的指印，但两秒钟后，柯蒂斯只是稳定地、坚定地把那只白皙秀美的手推到了沙发扶手上。杰克脸上带着关怀温度的神色，又被寒霜覆盖，他朝柯蒂斯笑笑，是尴尬又自嘲的微笑。柯蒂斯没有说话。  
他日复一日来来去去，做一个称职的儿子和部下，做一个挑不出毛病的二把手。他没有给杰克任何张口的机会。也亲眼看着杰克看向自己的神色，又再次疏离空洞起来。

柯蒂斯被老头子找回去的时候，看着他的父亲说着要把生意都交给自己，说着什么父子传承的屁话，心里一边笑，一边恨。  
一个抛弃了自己儿子十八年的恶棍，试图对整个童年都在泥巴和欺辱中打滚的自己动之以情，太可笑了。  
柯蒂斯看着他老朽的父亲，想着当老头子有会死在他前面，而自己会拥有这个老人的一切。  
拥有这些浇着罪恶和肮脏的权力与金钱。  
这就是他的报复。

这个老朽之人的一切都是自己的。当柯蒂斯看到杰克的那晚，他躺在床上，一边摸着自己抽动的老二，一边想，杰克也可以是我的么？

他们拥有罪恶的帝国，但杰克是父亲拥有的东西中唯一干净的一件。他那么美，又那么无辜。  
他是被掠夺和囚禁的玫瑰，也是柯蒂斯唯一在老头子的藏品中无法带着顺理成章的恶意占有的东西。

老头子比柯蒂斯预想的死的还早，居然没等到柯蒂斯亲自手刃就寿终正寝。  
老头子的葬礼上，强尼匆匆赶回，带着墨镜丝毫看不出对这个老爹的半分尊重。  
而杰克，在老头子的坟墓前，听着牧师的悼词，脸上慢慢地、慢慢地绽放出一个嘲弄又艳丽的微笑。  
然后柯蒂斯看到，强尼取下墨镜，打量着他第一次见面的继母，神色中是毫不掩饰的兴趣。

杰克觉察到目光，抬头，看到和柯蒂斯酷似的面孔，只是没有胡子的遮掩，脸上带着骄傲的少年气，和这个宅邸里的人，没有一丝相似。看上去又轻浮，又胆大包天。  
哦，这大概就是老头子宠爱到可以放走的那个儿子，一个没有阴影没有束缚的年轻人。  
一个可以无所顾忌在父亲的葬礼上盯视着自己寡母的男孩儿。  
那么赤裸，但那灼灼的热度，确是这些年杰克在这个大宅里久违的东西。  
杰克和对方对视了许久，最终又笑了起来，空了很多年的心，依然是空的，却变得轻飘飘的。  
欲望或许无法代替情感。但燃烧起来也有温度不是么？

宅子里有了新的窃窃私语。  
但杰克早已不在乎这些了，他曾因他人的议论而脸色苍白，心如刀割，如今只是面色含春，穿着半露香肩的丝绸睡衣，笑着问惊慌的佣人，你们在谈着什么？  
然后轻轻摆弄睡衣的腰带，满不在乎地告诉这个佣人，可以不用再出现。

强尼在老头子下葬的那天摸进了主卧，杰克坐在床边，笑得一件天真地等待着他。让这个年轻人火一样的体温点燃自己。

杰克甚至惊异于自己的淫荡。他任年轻人咬着自己的乳头，一下下杵开自己的身体时，觉得又痛又爽。  
没有羞辱和伤害，没有评判和讥笑。面前的年轻人只是单纯地想要自己而已。这让他觉得自己也在性事中暖了起来

杰克在被强尼插到高潮的时候，几乎咬破了嘴唇。等回过神来，是年轻人把他搂在怀里，一点点舔着他的泪水。  
别哭，天呐，你要杀死我了，杰克。强尼轻声说。  
而杰克只是夹紧了对方，像个饥渴的荡妇那样，让对方再来一次。

强尼待了一周，他们无所顾忌地做爱，杰克像报复一样，在这个冷酷地宅邸里的每一处和他的继子纵欲。  
柯蒂斯忙于处理老头子过世后的事情，几乎不曾到访大宅。  
杰克在间隙曾愣愣地想，自己现在又是谁？柯蒂斯成为了继承人，他会继承这个大宅么？自己如同所有物件一样被继承了么？  
而柯蒂斯甚至不在意属于继承物的自己，自己就如同大宅中的一切被放置了。  
强尼总有一天会离开，而自己，自己可有去处？

葬礼后的第七天，强尼终于要离开。他的继子几乎一整天没让他下床，直到他推开对方，轻声笑问，强尼，你是爱上我了么？你的老二不能离开我一秒钟？

对面的年轻人看着他，想了想说，我不知道。但杰克，我不想离开你。如果不是我有该死的飞行任务。  
我和很多男人女人上过，但他们都不像你。  
杰克赤裸着瘫在床上，拿手指沾着自己后穴强尼留下的精液，笑着说到，都没有我那么放荡，那么不知餍足么？  
强尼也笑了，用手指把杰克后穴的精液堵回去。或许吧，你确实是最美的……我是个宇航员，我喜欢刺激，飞行对我来说远比男欢女爱更让我心动。每一次宇航任务，都有可能会失败，会不能复反，所以每一次任务间隙，我会去做任何自己想做的事情，享受任何能享乐的东西。  
但这次，我不知道。杰克，我现在甚至不想去执行任务。

杰克，我不知道你怎么来到这里的。但你不该属于这儿。  
我在这个大宅长到15岁，抗拒和挥霍老头子给我的一切。甚至当我读航天工程的时候，或许也是因为想要离这里更远一点。只有离星空无限接近的时候，才会意识到这些罪与血离自己足够远。  
我知道不是每个人都有我那么幸运。但老头子已经死了，或许……

杰克转过头看强尼，他们做爱，说甜言蜜语，说脏话下流话，但他们不该讨论这些。  
他以为他们都是坏了的人。在这个地方被消磨掉了爱的能力。所以沉迷于放纵欲望。  
他没有听完强尼的话，但他知道这个年轻人的想法非常危险。  
他可以跟随他离开这个大宅，但下一秒钟又会发生什么呢？  
柯蒂斯和老头子的手下会允许他大摇大摆地走开么？  
老头子死掉了，可这个罪恶运转的机器从未停下，帮派的利益政治才刚刚开始，这个离家十年的年轻人，再次因为自己和这个宅子染上了瓜葛，未来又会如何呢？  
杰克吻住强尼的嘴，骑到他的老二上，说，天快亮了，我们应该珍惜最后一点时间。等你下次回来，可以给我带那些星辰的照片。

那个年轻人来到他身边的第一晚，笑得像开了荤的野兽，得意洋洋的。离开的那天，没了笑容，杰克才发现，当这个男孩儿沉下面容，和他的哥哥柯蒂斯看起来异常相似。

那天晚上，柯蒂斯终于出现在大宅。  
那个男人的脸和以往一样，被胡子遮住看不出表情。  
杰克懒懒开口问到，你们会怎样处理我？  
作为一个被留下的玩物，又明目张胆地和继子搞在一起，杰克十分确认，这些人没有动他，只是因为无暇，而非好心。  
我会搬进这间宅子。而你还不能离开。  
柯蒂斯沉声说。

柯蒂斯有时觉得上天在不停和自己开玩笑，他在老头子的手下巩固地位，蛰伏等待，计划着自己的反叛和复仇，但老头子拍拍屁股死的干脆，留给他的确是群狼环伺的烂摊子。  
柯蒂斯以手腕压制了帮派内的异动，但他也知道，断断续续的争斗短时间内不会结束。  
在他摆平一切之前，杰克作为老头子的法定继承人之一根本不可能安全离开。甚至关系疏远的弟弟强尼也可能被拖回这片泥沼。

他知道这个宅子这些天发生了什么。他嫉妒那个轻浮又任性的弟弟，没有顾虑地占有着父亲留下的，最美好的遗产。而他仿佛生来就不配似的，好的东西总与他无关。

杰克看起来异常轻松，仿佛早就料到一切。老头子死后，杰克身上仿佛没有了任何重担，又仿佛已经受够了一切，开始放肆起来。他走近柯蒂斯，捧住男人的脸，讥讽地说，好的，主人。随您处置。

柯蒂斯在父亲的书房外听到过杰克悲泣地呜咽着“求求您，主人”，他知道自己的父亲是如何蹂躏这朵玫瑰的，而杰克显然把他当成了第二个老头子。

压抑的嫉妒、无处发泄的恨意、和无名的愤怒涌出。柯蒂斯握住了杰克的手腕，就像他上一次抓住时一样，力气大得惊人。  
只是这一次他没有再推开。  
杰克的面色因为疼痛而发白，但他依然没有低下头。  
为什么从来不会低头呢？如果你学会低头、学会献媚和求饶，学会享受这些罪与血，我就不会多看你一眼，不会唾弃自己的心生占有。我就可以像我的父亲，像平时的我一样，把你当做这个宅邸里的一个肮脏美丽的物件随意处置了。  
柯蒂斯心里这样想着。  
看着杰克逐渐因为疼痛红起的眼圈，紧绷的红润的嘴唇，想起自己看到他的第一晚，想起他以这副面孔出现在自己梦里的每一夜。  
他粗暴地咬上杰克的唇，品尝对方苍白面容冷漠眼神下的温度。  
当嘴唇分开，他哑着声音说，你不能离开，为了安全。

杰克的眼睛在这个吻中睁大了，却有浮上更多嘲讽。  
我不会离开，我没法离开。柯蒂斯，我的继子，我的主人，你说了算。

杰克的另一只手划过柯蒂斯的腹部，往下探去。他听到柯蒂斯喉咙里轻声的叹息，感受到手下硬起来的器官。  
只是，我曾以为你像每个人一样对我避之不及，但这又是什么？柯蒂斯，我的好儿子，你想要我有多久了？在书房外听到你父亲干我开始？还是从我们见到的第一天？

柯蒂斯几乎艰难地推开杰克。  
我不会占有你。我不是我的父亲。  
杰克笑了，他挑衅地吮吸着柯蒂斯的脖子，可你已经占有我了啊，我的生死由你决定，我的自由由你裁决。  
老头子死了，或许什么都没变，但起码在这宅邸内，我们都不用再虚伪了。  
说实话，科蒂斯的克制让杰克惊讶。他咬上柯蒂斯的耳朵，变本加厉。 如果我想要呢？如果我说我曾经在老头子干我的时候，幻想着那是你呢？

柯蒂斯几乎半是渴望半是痛苦地将杰克抱起。他将杰克抛到床上，打开杰克的双腿，感受着对方迅速湿润起来。

那是一个被干熟了洞穴。被他的弟弟开发得食髓知味。

杰克感到自己随着强尼的离开冷下来的身体又再次温暖起来。  
柯蒂斯的拥抱和自己想象中一样，粗暴但不伤人，甚至会让人有温暖的错觉。  
杰克用双腿缠上柯蒂斯，他觉得自己像一个欲望的无底洞，只有被充满的时候，才能感到一点点活气。

柯蒂斯和强尼的充满自信的横冲直闯不一样，也不像强尼那样干到兴头会毫不掩饰地满嘴甜蜜话或下流话。  
他的动作充满着力量和禁锢，但没有老头子的粗暴。他不说话，只是粗重地呼吸，一边每一下都杵至最深，一边不停地吻着杰克，就像杰克是他的氧气似的。  
柯蒂斯的欲望又深又重，这些厚重的欲望塞满了杰克。

再用力一点。杰克小声说。  
痛感与快感让杰克迷恋，鉴于这是他离情感最近的情绪。他放荡的迎合柯蒂斯的撞击。求对方把自己弄坏。

他很快被柯蒂斯干到射出来。男人伏在他身上喘息着。  
你看，我们本来早就可以这样做。会多很多乐子的。杰克舔着嘴唇说。  
柯蒂斯把头埋在他的肩膀。声音粗哑，你也是这样求着强尼？这就是你想要的？

我想要的……杰克放空自己的眼神。他想要有人可以说话，有人愿友善待他，他曾想要接近那个沉默却似乎并不冷酷的男人，曾期待从他身上獲取一点希望。  
他也确实曾经想要这个男人的怀抱，在被老头子折磨的时候，杰克总会灵魂出窍般的抽离，那时的他，曾不止一次想，如果是科蒂斯的话，如果是科蒂斯，就不会那么痛了吧。这么想着，一边发出讨好的呻吟，一边闭上眼，一遍遍回想在楼梯口对视的瞬间，那个男人眼中的些许温度。

我想要离开。杰克定定说，又仿佛嘲笑自己一样变了口气，但我现在只能在这里，所以没错，这就是我想要的。

杰克再一次托起柯蒂斯的脸。润了润自己的嘴唇，你呢？科蒂斯？你还想要么？

柯蒂斯终于搬进了父亲的大宅。占有了那朵玫瑰。  
柯蒂斯忙于整肃帮派，间隙里却又仿佛把这座大宅当做堡垒，只要不是重要至极的事情，都不离开。  
杰克为此疑惑，却没心思多问。

有一天，柯蒂斯是带着枪伤回来的。杰克一如既往划到他的怀中，却感受到拥抱自己的男人低的不正常的体温。他打开柯蒂斯的外套，里面是渗出的血。  
杰克抬眼，我能做些什么？  
柯蒂斯望着杰克，杰克好看的眼睛里是紧张与担心。他从没指望过再从杰克那儿看到的情绪。  
打这个电话，让这个医生过来处理。我受伤的事不可外传。  
杰克点点头照办  
柯蒂斯仿佛到了此时，竟有了说笑的心思。我以为你会很高兴看到我受伤，如果我死了……  
你最好不要死，柯蒂斯。杰克轻声说。你是这宅子里唯一能让我感到自己活着的人了……我虽然憎恶过你，但那只是我因为自己的天真期待落空而无因的怨恨罢了，那些没有任何意义……  
杰克抬手帮柯蒂斯按住伤口，却发现伤口上覆着自己曾用来为他擦拭伤口的手帕。

我宁愿你可以憎恨我。杰克。柯蒂斯轻声说。拿沾了血的胡子去蹭杰克的嘴唇。  
杰克没有躲开。

修养了几日，柯蒂斯似乎也渐渐把帮派里的事情处理得七七八八。大宅里不再有总来烦扰的部下。  
柯蒂斯受伤的夜里，为了保密佣人们都已被杰克遣走。于是日常衣食，都是杰克照顾。

这天柯蒂斯醒来时，杰克正把他屋子里的厚重的窗帘拉开，晨光打进来，杰克身体周围仿佛带了一圈光晕。让柯蒂斯目炫神迷。  
杰克站在窗前朝外面望，深深呼吸新鲜的空气。这一刻脸上既没有防备，也没有伤痛。就像他应该有的样子。

这也提醒了柯蒂斯。帮派的内忧外患基本已经平定，再没有什么会威胁到杰克的安全。一切…可以回到该有的样子了。

他静静看着杰克背影，待杰克转头，又细细看杰克好一会儿，最终把目光对上杰克的眼睛，一字一句说，你可以离开了。

杰克瞪大眼睛。隔了好一会儿，才慢慢问道，  
我可以？

可以。杰克。你可以带着这个宅子的任何东西离开。书房的保险箱里有不少现金，宅子里还有不少价值连城的艺术品。你都可以拿走。

如果还有需要的，告诉我。只要可以做到，我都会为你实现。

杰克抿住嘴唇。静静望着柯蒂斯。他们从来没有这样认真看过彼此那么久。  
他有时候觉得自己看不透这个男人，这个男人的拒绝，冷淡，热情，给予。这个男人拥抱自己时的温柔，吻弄自己时的渴迫，还有这个男人放开自己时的突然与冷静。  
但他有时又确实感到自己偶尔会碰触这个男人蛛丝马迹的真实。  
这个男人的脆弱、硬壳、还有掩饰。杰克不知道这是自己因为期待生出的自我欺骗，还是为了在大宅里活下来所以给自己编织的希望。但这些都不重要了，他真的可以走了。他可以自由了。

杰克走过去，把餐盘放在床边。俯身在柯蒂斯唇边印下一个吻。

我希望你也能自由。杰克轻声说。  
杰克只带走了他来到这座大宅那天带的那个小箱子。那是杰克本杰明家唯一的旧物了。  
但他没有问柯蒂斯要回那张手帕，尽管那上面有母亲亲手为他绣的名字和家徽。

两年后。

杰克从出版社出来，感谢他曾经接受的好教育，感谢他的脑子没在那些年腐烂掉。  
一年前杰克在咖啡厅打工的时候，把自己小说的稿子交给了一个咖啡厅的常客，那位出版社的编辑在看了二十页之后，告诉他，自己会签下这个故事。

不是每个人都会那么幸运。杰克曾觉得自己倒霉透顶。但有时回想，又觉得自己仍没有被命运抛弃。

他拐到街角的酒吧，和老板娘打了个招呼，对方为他送上了特调的鸡尾酒。  
“我也要同一款。”一个热情懒散的声音响起。  
杰克转头，看到的是理着寸头的英俊年轻人朝自己歪着嘴笑。

你回来了。杰克笑笑，示意老板娘给对方也来一杯。  
我回来了，还给你带了很多照片。

你真难找，杰克。  
我找和回家里的大宅，他们说你已经走了。后来循着蛛丝马迹找了几个月，最终还是柯蒂斯给了我你的地址。

杰克顿了顿。他从未和柯蒂斯联系过，也不曾给过对方自己的消息。  
柯蒂斯？  
是啊。强尼观察着杰克的侧脸，笑着说。

他们又聊了一会儿，强尼给他讲每一张照片的故事，告诉他每一刻有名字和没有名字的星星。  
这颗，我管它叫杰克。强尼指着星团中的一颗星说。

我在飞船里每天一睁眼，就能从小窗里看到它，就像我一睁开眼，就会想到你。

杰克眨眨眼睛，看着照片里的那颗星星，那样明亮可爱。 他突然觉得自己竟有些微醺，明明没有喝什么酒精的。

他拿起自己的大衣，侧目看向强尼。我要回去了。

强尼站起来，我还没有定下住的地方，这几个月为了找你到处跑，都是住在酒店的。  
杰克笑笑，向前走，没有回头地说，我是有一个沙发可以出租，但无法提供其他更多的东西了。

强尼吹个口哨，快步跟上。  
“我怀疑那张沙发是否够用，据我所知柯蒂斯正在处理家产，那座大宅要被卖掉了。或许过几天会多个人来求租…”

杰克垂下头，微微笑，想，或许命运真的待自己不薄也不一定。

end


End file.
